Winx & Witch: A New Enenmy
by Morosely2101
Summary: A new evil has rise up from the dead and he's a powerful sorcerer that ever been known, he want to destroy all the world including the magical dimension and Earth and both teams must team up in order to destroy the new villain which he's called shadowman, he commands the dead to rise up from the ground and to take over the living and turns the humans into creatures please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

-Witch/Winx/ Crossover-

Summary

This takes place after season 2 in witch, and takes place after season 5 of winx. A new evil has rise up from the dead and he's a powerful sorcerer that ever been known, he want to destroy all the world including the magical dimension and Earth and both teams must team up in order to destroy the new villain which he's called shadowman, he commands the dead to rise up from the ground and to take over the living and turns the humans into zombies, monsters, vampires, or other wicked creatures that he wants.

Chapter 1:

Heather field:

It was a bright and sunny day in Heather field. There is a school called Sheferheild that five girls go to and they are guardians, they defend and protect earth with their own element of powers, now it was winter break. "Finally the battle is over I'm actually relived now, that we don't get to see Nerissa and her buddies again or Cedric and Phobos anymore everything is back to normal which it should be," Will said.

"I'm so exhausted from all that fighting, I need to have a day at the spa to relax myself," Cornelia said.

"Ya, we all deserve a break from being guardians for the time being, "Irma said.

The five of them are walking back to the Silver dragon teashop; once they made it inside they went to their usual spot where they sit all the time and discuss about important and secretive discussions. Then Mrs. Lin greeted them.

"Hello guardians we have another trouble we need to go to Kandrakar now," Mrs. Lin said.

"But, why grandma all the bad guy are locked up in prison." Hay Lin said.

"There is a new villain that just been arisen form his sleep he is a very dangerous man he has the power of control to humans, this is very serious we need to go now to find out more information about this man he a wicked creature." Mrs. Lin said.

"Here we go again another villain that we must get rid of, just for once can it be normal around here," Cornelia said.

"Nothing is normal anymore corny because we're guardians we have to save the world." Taranee replied.

"I'm kinda getting use to all these news now, and nothing is really fun if we aren't guardians, right," Irma said.

All of them agreed on what Irma said, "now what kind of new enemy we're talking about," Will said.

They opened the portal of Kandrakar and went into the portal and the Oracles greeted them.

"Hello guardians welcome back, we have trouble a new enemy has arisen, he's determine to take over the world," the second oracle said.

"He's a very powerful he must be stop, he's even more powerful than Phobos and Cedric he can command the dead to rise up from the underground, and taking over the living by transforming the humans into monsters like vampire, zombies and any other creatures that he wants them to be," the first oracle said.

All of the guardians started at him, because he was explaining to them that he is a very powerful that needs to be stopped.

"So how do we stop him?" they asked.

"You first must know his motivation, and what is intention is," the oracle said.

"What he looks like so we can know," Taranee asked.

"We don't know yet, but well tell when we have more information about him, just be on high alert," the second oracle said.

"We'll be on high alert, don't worry we will find this enemy and defeat him," Will said.

When the conversation was over, the guardians' teleported back to earth and headed home.

* * *

Magix:

Daphne started a new year at Alfea she is a history of magic teacher she arrived along with Bloom. Griselda was on the door checking students name "ah look who we have here princess Daphne and princess Bloom of Domino welcome back I expect many great things from you Daphne this year unlike your sister on the other hand," Daphne looked at her sister and bloom smiled back knowing what her sister was getting at.

"I'm going to head back to the dorm and meet up with my friends ok Daphne, and don't worry I know your going to do great ok," Bloom said she walked to her dorm and opened the door and went inside she saw Aisha unpacking her things, and saw Musa listening to her music it looks like she has finish unpacking her things, and Flora giving her plants some water, and Tecna texting Timmy on her phone but she looked for Stella but didn't see her and asked " have anyone seen Stella."

"No, I haven't seen Stella this morning," Flora replied.

"Hum…I'll go see if she is in her room," Bloom said and they all decided to walk to her room and on their way they seen a bunch of girls in the latest fashion walking out of Stella's room.

" I wonder what's she's up to now," Aisha said.

They opened the door of her room and went inside and when they went inside they saw a whole wardrobe of the latest fashion, and drawing board of all the clothes that she designed.

"Wow Stella did you do all this, it's incredible," Musa said.

"Of, course I did darling," Stella said.

They all turned around and saw Stella in her new outfit (from season 6).

"Stella your outfit is beautiful," Bloom said.

"Don't worry I made you all a new outfit," Stella said and flickered her hands and the spread of magic onto the winx and they all have brand new outfits (from season 6).

"We love it Stella, thanks," they all said.

"Oh shoot we're going to be late for the new class," Tecna said and they all hurried to their new class, which was history.

They got there in time and sat in their seat. Faragonda was introduced the class to princess Daphne the new history teacher of magic. Everyone cheered, in the middle of the class a monster was walking to Alfea to a particular class and this monster wasn't any ordinary monster he was a powerful, he was assigned to kill someone by his master this monster was different, anything that his master says it shall be done no matter what he never failed his master before he even once brought a prisoner that betrayed his master and killed him in front of him.

He found the girls he was look for he wanted to capture them, then he crashed the classroom with his sharp nails and teeth, he was the creature of the wolf but blended with a human form his fur is dark brown and his eyes are red. He started to scratch each of the students, and the students screamed in fear and ran out of the room.

"Bloom we need to get rid of this creature now," Daphne said.

"Magic winx sirenix," they all said.

"Blinding ray," Stella said blasting the monster going blinded.

"Logic net," Tecna said holding the monster in the net that she formed.

"Let's not forgot some sound wall of sound," blasting the monster all way across the room, "and now let's trap him morphix barrier," Aisha said squeezing the barrier on the monster but fail to do he burst the morphix barrier and screamed loud.

"This is not good," Aisha said.

"Then let's try a convergence spell, come on winx," Bloom said.

They grabbed hands and focused their magic "sirenix convergence," they all said blasting all there magic at the monster, sending him flying out of the classroom onto Alfea ground they winx flew to see if the monster was defeated but he got up. "How do we even beat this thing," Flora said looking at Daphne for an answer, "I'm not even sure how to defeat it," Daphne said. The monster looked and noticed everyone was watching him and decided to leave he opened a portal and vanished.

"We have to talk with Miss. Faragonda about it," Tecna said the all nodded in agreement. They saw Miss. Faragonda on the other side they flew to her and Daphne asked, "what kind of creature was that, I never seen something like this before."

"This creature is a creature of the night a very powerful monster, let's go into my office there's something I need to talk to you about," Faragonda said they all followed Faragonda into her office.

"What is this about," Aisha asked.

"I'll show you," Faragonda said she flickered her hands turning the whole room dark but on the wall there was screen of a dark sorcerer, wearing a dark outfit like Valtor but different.

"Who is he," Flora asked.

"He's a powerful sorcerer, he can command the dead to rise up from the underground, and taking over the living by transforming the humans into monsters and they'll become very powerful and be unable to defeat he's been trapped in the omega dimension for centuries some one helped him escape." Faragonda said and snapped her figures and screen disappeared.

"The trix must helped him escape," Bloom said.

"Yes, just like the time when they freed Valtor," Tecna said.

"We better be on high alert we don't know what his intentions are yet, you all may leave now," Faragonda said.

The winx were walking down the hallway and went back to their classes.


	2. Chapter 2

-Witch/Winx/Crossover-

Chapter 2:

**Heather field:**

The next day the guardians are walking to school, but for some strange reason they feel like someone is watching them, the bell rang and they rushed quickly so they won't be late for class, they made it on time. While they were in the class they felt strange whistling sound but it wasn't from the wind it was something else something deeper of this mysterious sound it kept on going through the entire day today, the bell rang it was time to go home.

"Will did you feel something odd today," Taranee said.

"Ya, I totally felt it, it felt like something mysterious and I don't know what it is," Hay Lin said.

"Maybe this presence could be the sorcerer's magic like the oracle said we better keep our guard up girls we don't know what we're facing," Will said.

"I wonder when I get to see Caleb again," Cornelia said day-dreaming about him. Irma snapped in front of Cornelia "what Irma," Cornelia said.

"Focus Cornelia on our mission remember," Irma said.

"Right," Cornelia said.

Then they heard a huge noise coming down from the basement they wanted to check it out to see what's going on. They had time because it was the after school and no one will see them in their guardian forms.

"Come on we need to go down to the basement to see what's happening," Will said and everyone nodded in agreement so they decide they'll go down to check if it is something or someone. When they made it down to the basement they saw a portal open but someone was coming out from the portal it was Caleb and Blunk. The guardians hid from who was coming from the portal, they thought it was him. When they walked out of their hiding spot they saw it was Caleb and Blunk.

"Caleb really you scared us I thought it was the sorcerer," Will said crossing her arms over her chest glaring at him.

"So you guys know right," Caleb said.

"We know already," they told him.

"So have you seen him around Meridian," Will asked.

"No, but something strange is going on and I think it's coming from him," Caleb said.

While the guardians are talking to Caleb about a new plan to find this enemy Blunk saw something that was coming out from the portal it was the same monster that attacked the winx. Blunk ran to Caleb and said, "look over there."

"We have trouble," Will said and grabbed the Kandrakar from her bag and said "guardians unite."

"Fire," Taranee said blasting fireballs at him, the monster fell back to the portal the guardians and Caleb and Blunk followed him into the portal, then the portal closed after them.

"Earth," Cornelia said flying high up into the sky using her hands to release the plants on the ground to grab the monster tightly.

"Quintessence," Will said and shot the monster with lighting

They flew down to see if the monster was unconscious, but luckily it wasn't it off from the ground and headed toward Caleb and Blunk, Caleb has a sword in his hand and ready to attack the monster. Hay Lin saw the monster heading toward Caleb and Blunk and she sinned herself fast creating a mini tornado toward the monster, sending the monster far from here they flew to him.

"Now Irma Taranee," Will said and they both nodded.

"Water," Irma said.

"Fire," Taranee, said both at the same time they blasted the monster and it turned to glass. The guardians flew back down to the ground and looking at monster to see if he'll break out Cornelia hugged Caleb and kissed him on the cheek, Caleb blushed.

"Looks like he won't be free anytime soon," Caleb said just his luck the monster broke free.

"Really Caleb you had to say it, great," Irma said in an annoying way possible.

The monster spoke " guardians you thought you can defeat, just like the other group of fairies who named themselves the winx could defeat me."

"What fairies is he talking about," Hay Lin whispered into Will's ear.

"I don't know, there's no way that fairies exist," Will whispered back.

"I heard that you think I can't hear anything, you see there other worlds and dimension that you never heard of before, but I know all the worlds that there is to know about and these groups fairies I'm talking about come from one and only

the magical dimension but there is a barrier that don't allow any humans in the magical dimension it only allow magical creatures to pass through the barrier, and I am not lying if you want proof I can show you if you want," the monster said now everyone was silent they don't know if they should believe him or not so the monster flickered his figures and a bunch of girls appeared in front of them.

"I don't think he's lying Will," Irma said and everyone nodded.

"I can tell you about each girl and who they and what kind of power they obtain, in this universe everyone have magic they go to school to practice their magic and become guardian fairies of their planets," he said to them, now all of them were in shock because there was a dimension where everyone can use magic, and to practice it," he said.

"You saw for yourselves now, you're not the only ones who fight evil they balance their dimension between the forces of good and evil," he said and disappeared into the night.

"He's gone," Caleb said.

They opened the portal and went back to Heather Field, and start walking to the silver dragon teashops to tell Mrs. Lin what happened when the opened the door to their surprise there was nobody today usually on Friday there's a lot of people today it seems empty today.

"Hello, girls," Mrs. Lin said.

"Can we talk grandma please," Hay Lin said.

"Sure, than let's go to the kitchen," Mrs. Lin replied. They all followed Mrs. Lin into the kitchen.

"What seems to be the matter girls," Mrs. Lin asked.

"Well you did told of us about this new villain right," Will said.

"Wait did you see him," Mrs. Lin gasped.

"No we didn't but we know he send a monster in Meridian, we battle this monster but it was unstoppable like you said it would be and he mention that he battle other people who he consider that they're fairies in a different dimension," Taranee said

"And the thing is we don't know if he's lying or telling the truth, because he showed us these girls that they have magic unlike us they can use it for anything and in their world magic a part of their lives," Will said.

Mrs. Lin was shocked what they told her about another dimension and people use magic part of their lives "we have to talk to the oracle about this, they may know something about this, and I don't know if he's lying or not we better go now before something worse will happen."

They open a portal to Kandrakar and the oracle greeted them.

"What seems to be the problem, have you found him and know any information about him," the oracle asked.

"No," the guardians said.

"Then why are you here than may I ask," he said.

"Well…." Caleb cut them off.

"Sir, what actually happened was there was a creature that appeared out of nowhere and we attacked this creature but it was unbeatable then he told us about another dimension that people who live there uses magic as part of their lives, and showed us the seven girls and they're fairies do you know about this or you never heard about this before."

Oracle was shocked he didn't know about another dimension except for the infinitive dimension, Meridian, and Earth but nothing like this, he never heard of it before.

"Guardians what your saying to me is I actually never heard before I only know the infinitive dimension, Meridian and Earth but beyond that I never heard about it or seen it before, so the answer for your question isn't available so sorry about that," the oracle said.

"It's ok maybe the next he fight us we'll follow him and hopefully seek the answers we need," the guardians said.

The guardian's teleported back to Earth they were clueless about these girls and about another dimension that is soon to be discovered.

* * *

**Magix:**

"I can't believe it's the day of the Rose we have no classes to attended to today," Stella said.

"So what are we going to do today," Bloom asked.

"I don't know yet," Flora said.

"What about we go to Earth with our boyfriends, it'll be different instead spending the day here in Magix," Tecna said.

"That's a great idea Tecna, I would show Roy around Earth for a while it'll be a good day to spend it on," Aisha said.

"I agree with Tecna," Musa said, and they all agreed to spend the day on Earth.

"I'm going to ask Daphne is she wants to come along," Bloom said and left the dorm to find Daphne when she walked down the hallway she saw her sister talk to their parents on the phone, than she stopped and waited for her sister to be off the phone.

When her sister got of the phone she walked and said "Daphne there you are I've been looking for you."

"I was talking to mom and dad on the phone," Daphne said.

"What were they telling you, were they telling you to go back home or something?" Bloom asked trying to know if that was true then her sister wouldn't come with her to Earth.

"No, not about that you know today the day of the Rose right," Daphne said.

"Right I do know that, you get a flower from a person that loves you the most and I'll bet you anything that Thorne will give you a rose," Bloom said looking at her sister in a way.

"Is that the reason that they called more particular dad to know if someone gave a rose or not," Bloom said.

"Yes," Daphne said.

"Would you like to come with me and the girls to Earth instead of spending the day here and the boys would be coming too," Bloom said.

"Sure, I love too," Daphne, said. Then the two headed back to the dorm.

"Did you call Timmy to tell the guys to come and Thorne is coming," Bloom asked Tecna.

"Yup, they're all coming to Earth," Tecna said.

"Hey look the boys are here," Musa said.

"Let me see Musa," Stella said she pushed Musa and looked at Brandon he looked handsome.

"Brandon's here," Stella said excitedly then ran out of the dorm to meet Brandon.

"Wow that was quick," said Aisha.

"Let's go guys we better not leave waiting too long," Flora said so they all left the dorm and headed out to the guys.

"Hey guys," Musa said and waved. They waved back to Musa.

"Riven," Musa said and hugged him.

"Musa how've you been lately I missed you, and I got you this it's the latest music CD, I figured that you've wanted it so I bought it for you," Riven said.

"Thanks Riven," Musa said.

"Brandon nice clothes you look handsome in it," Stella said and Brandon blushed.

"But you need something, something is missing I've got it," Stella said and flickered her hands and magic poured on Brandon now he was wearing a nice green shirt with a dark blue jeans and sneakers.

"Much better," Stella said.

"Aisha," Roy said

"Roy," Aisha said.

"I've got you something here you go I hope you like them," Roy said.

Aisha opened the box and saw two pairs or roller skates and gasped.

"Thanks Roy, "Aisha said and hugged him.

"Flora I want to show you something can you please close your eyes," Helia said, Flora closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes now Flora, it for you," Helia said, Flora gasped she saw a picture of herself and Helia together in the forest having picnic.

"Helia I love it thank you, "Flora said and kept on glancing on the painting that he did.

"Sky I've missed you so much it's been so long since we have talked together," Bloom said.

"Same thing too Bloom, I think of you everyday and night," Sky.

"Look at Daphne and Thorne they're so cute as a couple, I'm so happy for my sister, "Bloom said.

"I know that, but we're a cuter couple,"

"Sky you're so mean," Bloom teased at him.

"Guys we got to go now come on," Tecna said they all headed to the ship.

"We're approaching Gardenia," Timmy said.

Timmy parked the ship behind Bloom's house and then they headed to the Fruity Music Bar to hang out. They were on the beaching having fun.

The guardian's parents decided to Gardenia since it's spring break, and the best place to spend their spring break vacation.

Then out of nowhere the clear sky had turned black and thunder and lightning started the winds were harsh and powerful, horrible creatures began to lurk and attack the humans, a flash occurred a wizard appeared "fear not citizens, I shadowman can get rid of all these creatures if you answer me one question." He said.

The winx and the witch looked at the wizard above them and glared at him and knew he was the one responsible for the monster and he's the new threat.

"Look Bloom isn't this guy that Faragonda warned us about," Stella whispered into Bloom's ear and she nodded.

"I wonder what dose he want from Earth exactly," Musa said.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Aisha said.

"Will this is the man that we're suppose to keep on guard," Hay Lin said in a low voice trying not to be over heard.

"So what now," Irma said.

"We're going to find out want he wants exactly and stop him but why in front of everyone," Taranee said.

"He going to spill for what he's looking for," Hay Lin said.

"I highly doubt that the people won't know what he wants and this could cause disaster to everyone in this town," Will said.

"Where is the secret library of the Oasis," he said. The library of the Oasis is an ancient library where all the books and scrolls are kept secret because these are magical books which contain the power of the dead to rise up from the ground and other mystical creatures that is terrifying (of the dead).

Know one knew the answer to this, because this library doesn't exist not in this time anymore.

"Err…. Tell me where it is," he yelled.

"Fine have it your way then," he said and used his magic to destroy the entire beach "creatures attack them." Than he vanished into thin air, the monsters were destroying everything everyone was screaming and leaving the beach running away from the dangers.

"Come on winx let's get this monsters," Bloom said.

"Magic winx sirenix," they all said.

Will pulled out the heart of Kandrakar and said, "guardians unite," standing on the beach with their guardian's outfit.

"Irma Hay Lin go on the other side take down the monsters, while me Taranee and Cornelia will handle this side ok," Will said and they flew toward the other side.

"We have to get these people out to safety," Bloom said.

"I know how," Flora said she flew down to the people and said "follow me I know a way out of here," because everything was destroyed and they were trapped in a circle Flora used her nature powers to separate the path so they can get out of here once she was done everyone was running out.

"Hey monster come and get me," Aisha said waving her hand in the sky and the monster was flying toward her "morphix kick," sending the monster flying back to the ground, passing Irma. "What the…," Irma turned around and saw Aisha from far high in air and she left "no way they're real." She left to tell Will "Irma what are you doing here didn't I told you to be on the other side," Will said. "I know remember the seven girls that he told us," Irma said.

"Ya," Will said.

"They're real, and their here I saw a girl using her powers to blast the monster," Irma. The rest of the guardians gathered, "what's going on," asked Hay Lin?

"Remember about the seven girls we were talking about," Will said.

"Ya," Taranee said.

"They're real because look over there on the other side," Will said. All of them turned around and saw seven girls in their dazzling outfits using their powers against the creatures.

"Ok, now what do we go them and asked them who they are now that's classic,"Cornelia said tossing her hair in the air.

"Cornelia this is not the time to be joking," Hay Lin said.

"Let's uses our full powers," Will said.

"To become one with our powers," Taranee said she was now in flames, Cornelia was now earth, Irma was all water, Hay Lin as air, and Will as quintessence.

Taranee used her fire powers on the ground burning them, Irma using waves of the ocean to wipe them out, Cornelia strangled them with her hair, Hay Lin sending them powerful winds and tornado, Will finally giving them the last blast with her quintessence, they all disappeared and they transformed back to their forms. They looked to the other side seeing all the girls holding hands using all their power at once blinding everyone when it was done all the creature disappeared too.

"Wow, they're powerful too,"commented Irma.

"Ya, I never seen something like this before," Taranee said.

"Bloom look over there who are they, they have powers just like us but in a different way," Stella said pointing at them.

"Stella don't you know it's rude to point at somebody," Musa said.

"I wonder who are they," Aisha asked.

**Later in the evening.**

After the winx and the specialist packed everything, they want to go to a restaurant before they leave because they're all hungry.

"Hey before we leave, do you want to go to a restaurant and I know a good one around here," Bloom said.

"Sure," they all said.

"Where to Bloom," Tecna said.

"To Plaza Pizza." They all agreed and went, while they were at the restaurant waiting for the waiter to get their orders, the w.i.t.c.h girls came alone without their parents.

"Aren't those the girls who also have powers," Stella whispered into Bloom's ear and she nodded, and they watched them, then a redheaded girl and the blonde hair girl were excused from the table to go to the restroom.

"Let's follow them and ask them a few question," Stella said in a low voice.

"Stella we better not..." Stella cut of Bloom and said "I need to go to the restroom with Bloom cuz something is not right with my outfit." Hoping they would buy the excuse that Stella said and she grabbed Bloom's wrist and went to the restroom.

"Stella this is ridiculous," Bloom said.

"No, it's not Bloom," Stella said.

"Looks like we're going to meet them," Will said.

"It was just a coincidence," Cornelia said.

"I know let's just greet them and get a little information about them," Will said.

"Fine," Cornelia said then the door opened two girls appeared another redheaded and another blonde and they just stared at them.

"Oh, look who came now we have our chance," Will said to Cornelia facing the mirror to fix their hair and they started to chat.

"Excuse me do you mind if I left this next to you," Stella said putting down her purse on the counter and they both nodded. "Bloom help me please," Stella said and she helped her to fix her dress from the back. Cornelia was looking at her bag, Stella's bag was medium size shouldered the color was silver but the handle was a little darker and some of the strips were pink and the bad had two pockets on the front it was a pretty bad and it matches Stella outfit her outfit was a pink mini strapped dress with short light jeans jacket on top of her dress and a belt in the middle in the color of gray silver.

"Can I ask you something, where did you get your purse I love it," Cornelia said. Stella turned around and said "I got it from the boutique of purses which is in a different town from here."

"Oh I see a different town," Cornelia mumbled.

"May we introduce ourselves properly I'm Will and this is Cornelia." Will said.

"Well I'm Bloom and this is Stella," Bloom said.

"So where are you guys from," Will said.

"We're from the city of magix from the magic dimension," Stella said.

"Stella...," Bloom said shaking her head.

"Stella you can't tell people where we're..." Bloom was cut off by Stella.

"I can sense their magical abilities and their magical alright well in a different way so they're not like other people they're different," Stella said.

"Wait how do you know we have magical abilities,"Will said.

"We can pick up magical waves if we're near one," Bloom said.

"Oh wow that's something new even if I have powers for some reason I can't feel pick up if your magical or not," Cornelia said.

"That's because we're fairies when people don't believe in magic and magical creature, you can't sense them because your magical energy will blend in with the human and you can't sense it anymore," Stella said.

"We better head back to our friends before they'll notice how long we've been gone for and tell them after when we're done we'll head out from the restaurant to talk ok," Will said.

"Ok," they both said.

Once they were at the table Musa asked "what took you guys so long."

"You know Stella she wants everything to be perfect," Bloom answered.

"So have you talked to them yet," Caleb asked.

"Yes, and it went great," Cornelia said in a sarcastic voice.

"What, really happened were they what we expected or no," Irma said.

"It's what we excepted their not from Earth even, like the creature said there from a different dimension and time and have a different reality than us," Will said.

"So what did they say exactly," Hay Lin said excitedly wanting to know who they are.

"Well... they know who we are and they can pick up our magic vibes if they're close to us and they're fairies from magix right Cornelia," Will said.

"Right," Cornelia said.

After when the witch girls and the winx were done they headed out of the restaurant to talk, once they made it outside and Will started to speak.

"Hi I'm Will and these are my friends, and I know that we just met know and we didn't have a chance to talk before, know here's are chance this is Irma (the brunette hair girl) stepped up, this is Cornelia (the blonde hair girl) was next to Irma, this is Taranee (next to Cornelia), this Hay Lin (the blue haired girl next to Irma on the other side) and last Caleb." Will said.

"Caleb is my boyfriend," Cornelia said.

"Well then I'm Bloom and these are my friends, Stella (the blonde hair girl), Flora (the brunette hair girl), Musa (the blue hair girl), Aisha (the dark brown hair girl), Tecna (the pink hair girl) and my sister Daphne (blonde hair girl), and our boyfriends Sky (blonde hair boy), Brandon (brown hair boy), Helia (dark blue hair boy), Riven (plum hair color), Timmy (orange hair color), Roy (light blonde hair boy), and Throne (brown hair boy).

"Wow they're cute I wonder where can I find somebody like them," Irma mumbled.

"So do you guys have any idea on who's this wizard might be," Will asked.

"No we don't have any information of him, but we know his intention which is to destroy the world by rising the dead and by turning human into wicked creature, but know he's looking for a book which will help him to gather his army," Aisha said.

"Found the book," Tecna said using her phone to locate the book. They all stared at her "what," "how did you find the book Tec," Musa asked.

"It was pretty easy actually all I had to do was put the name of library and guess where it is?" Tecna said.

"Where is it," Taranee asked as they all got closer to Tecna to see the book.

"It's in Egypt," Tecna said.

"It makes sense now," Bloom said.

"Why," Daphne asked.

"Because Egypt is ancient, all they're information is hidden in the library, and all the people who live there now don't believe the library exist because from centuries ago a huge sand storm destroyed cities and ever since then no one found the library ever since then." Bloom said.

"How do you know this," Flora asked.

"From history class," Bloom said.

"Interesting we better tell Mrs. Lin about this," Irma said.

"We'll tell Faragonda about this," Tecna said.

"We better leave and it's great knowing you and we'll meet again," Will said as the two groups waved and headed into different directions.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far of the story? ****In the next chapter the winx and witch will team up and find the book that they're looking for and it'll be in Egypt but along the way the trix will appear and try to destroy the winx for good this time. The trix teamed up with the shadowman to take over the world and have their revenge against the winx. What will happen, and if you have some ideas for what will happened to the winx/witch/trix, and I'll put the ideas down. **


End file.
